The Sunkist Uke
by yaoi-productions-19
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been friends since the early days. Now as they see eachother again twelve years later, how will they react to the other? Is it just a game of truth and lies? Or did they mean something all those years? R
1. Chapter 1

**Yaoi-chan-** I got the idea for this fiction by…. drinking…. Sunkist! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN! Beware the crappyness! I thought of this concept for a story and here you go! I hope you all enjoy it! Naruto is not mine. I'm too poor to even IMAGINE to own it! I'm pathetic! I'm mentally getting ready for bad reviews on this… Ehehehe…This isn't beta'd. 

This story contains the following couples: KakaIru, KisaIta, ShinoKiba, NaruSasu, NaruSaku, LeeGaa, ChouShika, and a hinted SuiSasu and InoSaku. These couples play a role here and if you don't like the couples and refuse to read it because of them, oh well. That's your choice I guess… Thank you and good morning. (its 12:30 AM! Teehee!)

**Chapter one**

Sasuke sneered at the house in front of him. It was a wood cabin somewhere in Minnesota with a large field across the street and a lake behind the house. There were five dogs sniffing his tripp pants and a cat mewed up at him. Itachi stood beside him and watched Kisame unpack the things in the trunk with the help of Kakashi. They walked up to the porch and through the door. Iruka then came out and ran to them. Itachi hugged him first.

Iruka smiled at Sasuke and hugged him. "Oh, Sasuke! I haven't seen you since you came up to my thigh! How are you?!" Iruka was obviously happy to see him. Sasuke hugged back. "I'm… okay, I guess…" Sasuke replied, quietly. They walked up to the house, Itachi and Iruka chatting away; Sasuke looked around. The house was red and it had both Japanese and American flags on either side of the porch. It was pretty nice, but not something Sasuke ever wanted to live in.

Once he walked into the house, there was a small corridor where you take off your shoes, coats, umbrellas, ect., and Sasuke looked at the embroidered sign that said "Home Sweet Home" above the entrance of the main part of the house. The sign had blue birds and flowers around it. It, almost, made Sasuke sick. Itachi noticed it. "Iruka! Did you do that?!" Iruka smiled and nodded. "It didn't take that long, actually. Only two days." Itachi smiled back. "Could you teach me? Please Iruka?!" He begged. Sasuke rolled his eyes when Iruka nodded and Itachi went crazy. 

Sasuke passed them and walked inside the house. Inside, to his right, was the living room with a big screened television, DVD player, Wii, Ps3, and a shelves with pictures, knick-knacks, and photography equipment. To his left was the kitchen, dinning room, bathroom, and a pantry. And straight in front of him was stairs leading upwards and the basement stairs. It was rather cool in the house; summertime in Minnesota could get brutal. Then Iruka and Itachi came into the house, as well. "What do you think, Sasu-chan?" Iruka smiled. Sasuke nodded. "I like it…" He looked at Iruka's smiling face and gave a small smirk. 

Kakashi entered and escorted Itachi and Sasuke to their rooms. Itachi, quickly gave Kakashi a hug, however, before they went. "Itachi-chan, you and Kisame-sama will be upstairs in the guest room. Your things are already up there and your bed is made. Sasuke-chan, you'll be bunking with Naruto." Sasuke groaned silently. Itachi elbowed him to get him to stop. "That seems nice, Kakashi-sama." Itachi smiled. "Is he here?"

"No. He went boating with his friends on Lake Pelican and they're going to A&W after that. Naruto should be back by morning." Kakashi smiled. After Itachi was in his room, Kakashi showed Sasuke to his room. It was small, but big enough for two boys. His bags were on the floor and a trunk was by the head of his part of the bunk beds. Another was on the opposite side by the ladder to the top. "Make yourself comfortable. Dinner should be done soon." then Kakashi left.

Sasuke looked around the room. Fox things were everywhere, as well as camouflage and picture of Naruto hunting. There was a wolf skin on the wall by Naruto's bed and several pictures of the animals he killed. There were also pictures of Naruto and Sasuke in the younger days. In one picture, Naruto and Sasuke held up two baby fish, ten thousand watt smiles across their faces. Sasuke was taller than Naruto at the time and he wondered if the Dobe had grown or not. He looked good in his more recent pictures. The most recent one was 2005. Sasuke looked even more. 

Then supper, then Sasuke started to unpack, then he laid in the bottom bunk. He wrote a note to Naruto and slipped it underneath Naruto's pillow. Sasuke then turned out the light and slept.

--

When Sasuke woke up, it was to loud music outside the door. He cursed as he looked at the time, 4:38 AM, and stumbled outside. Out there, he saw a figure lifting weights. The bass from the Eminem CD shook the house. "Hey!" Sasuke tried to yell over the music but it didn't work. He yelled again. Nothing happened. Sasuke then turned off the stereo and then yelled," What do think you're doing?!" Then the figure got up. His long blond hair trailed down his back and he wiped his forehead off. 

"Hiya, Sasu-chan." He smiled. Sasuke glared at him. "Who the hell?! Why do you know my name?!" The man got up and looked at Sasuke. "That can't be you, Sasuke? Is it?" Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest. "Depends on who's asking!" He growled. The man smiled. "You haven't changed, Sasuke-chan!" Sasuke stepped back. "I-it can't be… _Naruto_?!" 

The man nodded. "I can't believe you're here! Never really thought you'd wanna come here." Sasuke's expression changed. "I… I didn't…" Naruto looked a little hurt. "Oh… you wanted to stay in Japan, eh?" Sasuke nodded. "With… with my boyfriend, Suigetsu." Naruto smiled, trying to hide pain. "Well, I'm… I'm glad you're here." Naruto went upstairs and Sasuke heard the bathroom door shut. Sasuke went back to bed. 

A few minutes later, Naruto came in and saw Sasuke. He'd just taken a shower. (He's in blue jeans and shirtless.) "I found the note you left me." Sasuke nodded. Naruto picked up Sasuke's guitar and eyed it. "Nice. An acoustic. I've always wanted to play one… May I?" Sasuke nodded. Naruto sat by Sasuke's feet and strummed it. It was so professional, Sasuke almost yelled out. "You… never played one before? Right?" Naruto shook his head. "How was that?" He asked Sasuke after he finished. Sasuke smiled. "Perfect…" Naruto stood. 

"I'm happy you came… I've missed you…" Naruto said. Sasuke averted his gaze to his hands. "Me too… I seriously couldn't tell it was you. You got tattoos on your checks, now, eh? I got one myself." Naruto smiled. "I didn't recognize you, either. Your hair grew out and your eyes have gotten darker. And you grew." Sasuke stood. "You too." Naruto stood a foot taller than Sasuke, making Sasuke come up to Naruto's chest. His toned, tan chest. "You've also gotten rid of that little kid fat you had, I see." Sasuke smiled eyeing Naruto's abs and arms. 

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Uh… thanks?" Sasuke got up. He walked to his trunk and opened it. "Where are we going today then?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged. Naruto then said, "Yes! That's right! The guys asked for a bon fire tonight at Pelican! Wanna go, Sasuke?" Sasuke thought for as second and agreed. 

--

Naruto and Sasuke were, now, on their way to pick everyone up. Naruto turned a corner and started to talk. "Okay, Sasuke…" He started. "You have to know something about these guys: they're bi and gay also. Shikamaru is the one with a pony-tail, of the guys. Chouji, his boy friend, is the fat one. Neji has long brown hair. Lee has a bowl cut and an obsession with very young things… Gaara is more laid back and is Lee's uke. He's the red head. Kiba is the dog lover and is uke to Shino, the bug lover. Now the girls: Ino, Temari, Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura… my girlfriend…"

**Yaoi-chan: CLIFF HANGER!! How will Sasuke react? Happy? Sad? You'll have to read to find out, now wont you?! Yes, I know this place. I'm just special like that! I hoped you liked this! Gawd this chapter was rushed! Sorry! I hope you read on anyway! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yaoi-chan:**__ First off, I'd like to apologize for the whole underlining of the entire first chapter. The site got retarded and I can't change it back. I hope nothing will happen to this one and if it does, ignore it please. This chapter made me think of a song that I might put on here. It's not mine. It belongs to Mutt Lang and Shania Twain. The song is __Forever and for always__ and I've always loved it. I might put it up… I dun know yet. I hope you like this one. It's long and I spent hours walking up and down the ditch where I live (close to where this takes place) re-thinking it and perfecting it. Please enjoy it! Major OOC! I'm sorry for making Sakura so bitchy…_

_**Chapter Two**_

"_Uh girlfriend?!" Sasuke gasped. Naruto nodded. "She's cute too! Pink hair, green eyes, nice breasts! I love her to bits!" Sasuke's heart broke a little. He's had a crush on Naruto since he knew what a crush was. Naruto smiled as he turned into a trailer park, known as "Stoney Brook South". He went over a yellow speed bump and turned into the parking lot of the storm shelter. Just then, seven guys came out of the inside and ran toward the car. _

_A boy with black hair and a bowl cut went to Naruto and gave him a "Knuckle touch". "Finally you got here!" He smiled. Sasuke was startled by two boys over by him. "Hey, Naruto! Who's the new meat?" A boy with two red triangles on either cheek asked him. Just then a fat boy came and yelled, "MEAT?! Where?!" Naruto laughed. "No Chouji! Not literal! And Kiba, this is Sasuke-chan, my very best friend!" Kiba glared at Sasuke. "Oh… so you're here to replace us! That it, Sa-su-ke?!" Sasuke was shocked._

"_Uh- No! No! I'm not here to replace anyone! I swear!--" Kiba stopped him. "Chill, Sasuke. I was joking…" Then the boy by him said something. "No… that's Sakura's job to replace us…" Everybody looked at Naruto's shocked expression. His mouth was open and he gasped. "SHINO __TALKED?! _WHAT THE FUCK?! THAT'S MESSED UP! Neji! Quick! Take notes!" A boy with long brown hair pretend wrote on his hand, muttering "June fifteenth: Shino said… SEVEN words!" They all started to laugh.

They piled in the flat bed of the Dodge ram and they took off. "Now off to A&W to pick up the girls! They all work together so its there and off to the beach!" Naruto announced. The boy named Chouji asked, "Can we order out? I'm hungry!" His boyfriend, Shikamaru, smacked his head. "You just ate four bags of chips! How can you _possibly_ be hungry, Seme?!" Chouji shrugged. A boy with red hair giggled as the boy named Lee nibbled at his earlobe. Kiba and Shino played with Kiba's puppy, and the boy named Neji let his hair blow through the wind.

Sasuke sat in the front with Naruto watching where they were at. It had been quite long to get to a town called "Brainerd" to a small village called "Nisswa". They passed about four gas stations and Sasuke noticed the gas prices sucked, a few fast food restaurants with a lot of overweight people walk in, people on bikes, and when they'd go past them, the guys in the flat bed yelled at them. They would always laugh afterwards and prayed they wouldn't call the cops. Then they stopped in a parking lot. The sign had said, A&W. Finally, they were in Nisswa.

Chouji got out of the truck and ran to the entrance and threw open the door. Naruto laughed. "I never seen a fat man so happy!" They all got out and went inside. It smelled of cheese curds and papa burgers as the walked in. They saw Chouji trying to decide what to get. Naruto walked to the counter. "Um… yes… I'll have the Sexy Sakura with a side of panties to go, please!" He said to a pink haired girl. She smiled. "Oh-kay." They leaned over the counter and kissed. Sasuke watched them; his heart shattered at the site. Naruto seemed so happy with her. She seemed so preppy; nothing like Naruto's taste at all!

She was tall with back length bubble gum hair, green eyes, rather large breasts, and a petite bone structure. She had a whine in her voice, but she was beautiful. And apparently a huge sex appeal to Naruto. "JUST CHOSE WHAT YOU'RE GONNA HAVE ALREADY!!" The whole restaurant heard Shikamaru yell to his boyfriend. The group laughed at Shikamaru as Chouji made up his mind, then changed it again. Naruto noticed this and looked away from Sakura; she looked pissed. Sasuke noticed her glare at him. He had on one of Naruto's old shirts to go swimming in. She then smiled. "Naruto… who's your new friend?" She asked sort of annoyed. Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled. "That's Sasuke-chan. Sasuke, that's my girlfriend Sakura!" Naruto explained. Sasuke walked toward her and held out his hand. "Hiya!" He said, not wanting to be cheerful, but it was for Naruto. Sakura looked at Sasuke's hand and said, "Yeh… _Hiya _… whatever…" She then walked around the counter and to Naruto, kissing him on the lips, tongue and all. Naruto participated, as well.

Naruto pulled away and asked, "Where's everyone else?" Sakura smiled and turned. "Hey guys! Time to scat!" Just then, four girl came out of the kitchen and walked out the door. Sakura turned the open sign to closed and they all walked out. Shikamaru had to drag Chouji out of there and that was no picnic! Sasuke was about to take his seat in the front, like before, but had to move to the back because of Sakura pointing to the flat bed. Sasuke huffed getting inside the back and he fell on Neji's lap. The brunette smiled. Sasuke blushed and got off, apologizing quickly. Neji shook his head. "No prob. Same thing happened to Gaara-chan, dinit?" Gaara blushed and nodded. "All the ukes did, actually! Join the club… we have jackets!" Kiba smiled. Neji muttered, "Smart ass." Kiba laughed. Gaara scooted over toward Sasuke and shook his hand. They all gathered around him. "Hiya, Sasu-chan." Gaara whispered. "Welcome to the WWHSC: the We Whom Hate Sakura Club."

Sasuke looked at them funny. "What?! N-No! I don't hate-" A hand slapped across his mouth. "Shh! Don't say anything! Just listen!" A girl with four pony tails hissed. Sasuke nodded. "We hate the bitch!" A girl with a long blond pony tail whispered. Sasuke nodded. A girl with two buns in her hair then spoke. "She controls Naruto and doesn't let anybody around hi while she's there!" The truck then started and went down the a country road. They talked to him. Gaara spoke up. "Naruto and Sakura have been going out for years and she always knows where to find Naruto when he's with us. It's like she did something to him when they had sex the first time."

Sasuke cringed at the word "sex" used in the same sentence as the word "Naruto". Shikamaru patted his shoulder. "I know… horrible right?" Sasuke tried to keep tears back. Gaara noticed this and hugged him. (A/N: Nice Gaara! So sweet! I love him sweet!) Sasuke couldn't help it at this point. He wept into Gaara's shoulder and Temari rubbed his back. "Don't let Sakura hear and see you…" She whispered. Sasuke nodded and wiped his cheeks. They all looked at him sympathetically. "You love him, don't you?" Hinata asked. Sasuke nodded. Gaara smiled, caringly. "I was his first lay."

Sasuke nodded. They turned a corner and passed a few nice houses. "Shit!" Temari cursed! She pulled Sasuke on her lap and opened her purse. Sasuke was afraid of what she was possibly planning next. "What the hell?!" Temari pulled out some cover-up and smeared it on his face. Sasuke knew now: had to look presentable to Naruto without looking like he was sobbing like a heartbroken school girl. Sasuke sat up and looked at the scenery. It was a forest with signs that said "NO TRESPASSING!"

They turned left and entered a parking lot about a minute later; in the handicap spot. Sasuke looked at it. "Naruto-san! You can't park here! Its for people with medical conditions!" Tenten scolded. Naruto smirked. "Oh… but we do have a condition, Ten-chan!" Ino butted in. "Yeh? What?" Naruto smiled. "All the guys have boners!" Chouji laughed with him as he got out of the flat bed. The others rolled their eyes, except for Shino. He laughed as well. Naruto shook Neji. "WRITE THAT DOWN! WRITE THAT DOWN!!" He looked at Shino and patted his back. "Aw! We need to give you shit, Shino!" Then the boys walked up the ramp, limping, for pretend, because of their "conditions". The girls laughed but Sakura glared at Naruto for acting so stupid.

They all walked down to the deserted beach and the boys ran into the water, as Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, and the girls stayed behind. Sakura ventured away from them as the small grouped talked. "Sakura and I used to date. She made me turn away from the girls here." The girls nodded. "She makes Naruto have sex with her and let her be on top. Her giggle is so annoying!" Gaara hissed. "And never look her in the eyes!!" Neji smiled. They looked at him funny. "Why?" Hinata asked. "She'll hypnotize you with her demon of ugliness!" They all laughed.

The day went like that: swimming, gossip about the NaruSaku iciness, and they told stuff about each other to Sasuke. Then Naruto had to drive everyone back and then they went inside and crashed on their beds. It was a long day…

--

The next few weeks, Sasuke had spent little time with Naruto. He'd gone off to work, spend time with Sakura, and been too tired to talk when he got home. He'd spent time with Iruka and Itachi, cross stitching, knitting and watching soap operas all day. It was sickening! He'd wanted to spend time with Naruto really badly! It hurt that he couldn't.

It was three weeks later when Naruto was off work for the day and was headed to 371 Diner with Chouji, Lee, and Shino that Sasuke had to tell him off. "Uh… Naruto… Can I talk to you?" Naruto smiled. "Sure, but make it quick! I'm meeting Sakura at the mall today…" He said, buttoning a shirt. Sasuke cocked his head. "I thought you were meeting the guys at the diner in Baxter?" Naruto smirked, "The key word: _thought_." Sasuke scoffed. "You're an ass, you know that?" He blurted out.

Naruto looked over at him. "What's you problem, Uchiha?!" Sasuke winced at his last name. Naruto had never once called him that. "Y-You're not being nice to everyone else! Its selfish spending all your time with that bitch!" Sasuke bit his lip at that. Naruto glared at him. "I've spent plenty of time with you all! Sakura's important too!" Sasuke then spat out, "Yeh! To you!" Naruto shook his head. "She is nice! You should return the favour!" Sasuke shook his head. "She is a bitch is what she is! Why can't you-you don't want to see it, do you?!"

Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" Sasuke sat down. "You ignore us for her?! You just want a lay? Something we can't give you and you're mad and date her for it! You bas-"

"Yes! I do!" Naruto leaned down by Sasuke and hissed. Sasuke pushed him away. "You stupid mother fucker! Don't we matter more than some stupid lay?! Don't I matter?! We came here from Japan- I took time off work and college-to see you all! For what? An asshole whom can't figure out whom he wants more: friends or some stupid girl to fuck every other night?!"

Naruto stepped back. "If you think that, then why are you even here? Huh?! What the hell do you think of me?!" Sasuke could feel tears prick his eyes. "I… don't know." Naruto sighed. "I guess this means that we're not friends anymore, eh?" Sasuke nodded. "Guess so…" He said with a crack in his voice. Naruto grabbed his keys, cell phone, and walked up stairs, and left Sasuke to sob on the orange carpet. He couldn't believe this. Naruto didn't even care about them…his best friends. Just some stupid girl.

Sasuke got up and walked upstairs a few minutes after he heard the truck leave. He walked up to Itachi's room and laid on the be with him. It was only them in the house at he moment. Itachi looked at Sasuke. "I could hear you two. What happened?" Sasuke snuggled into Itachi's open arms and cried helplessly. Itachi rocked him. "He won't understand that his girlfriend is a total witch and ignores us for her! I hate him!" Itachi shushed Sasuke. "And now you wanna leave, right?" Sasuke nodded.

Itachi sighed. "Alright. When Kisame, Iruka, and Kakashi get back, we'll leave for home. That okay?" Sasuke nodded. He got out of Itachi's hold and walked down stairs. He had gotten an idea…

--

It was hours before they got back to the house. Itachi had called them all and told them about the situation. When they were back, they immediately started to say their good-byes and packed up the trunk. They had several rounds of "call" and "write" to each other. They all promised to do so. Before they left, Sasuke gave Iruka a VCR tape. "What's this?" Sasuke smiled. "Its for Naruto. Please give it to him when he gets back?" Iruka nodded. They shared one last hug then they left the drive way, Kisame, Itachi and Sasuke.

When Naruto had gotten home, he'd noticed the trio was gone. "What happened?" He asked. "Family matters. They had to leave because of a casualty." Iruka replied, stitching in his chair. Naruto rolled his eyes. Iruka then got up fast. "Sasuke! He wanted me to give you this!" He held out the tape. "Why?" He asked harshly.

"I don't know. He just said it was for you." Iruka put it in his hands and walked away. Naruto sighed and went down stairs to watch it. He put it in, to see if it was any good. Little to his surprise, it was. It had special moments of him and Sasuke on it, showing when they were inseparable. The times they were together, laughing, playing, brought tears to Naruto's eyes. Then the screen when blank. Naruto shrugged and was about to turn it off, when Sasuke came on the screen. Naruto raised an eyebrow, but watched anyway.

"Uh… Hiya Naruto…" He started. "I-um- I'm sorry for the stuff I said, but… it was all true. I missed you and I was hoping we'd be able to spend more time while I was here, but… guess not. Its not a family problem that we had for the reason to return home. I was angry, frustrated, and hurt and I demanded we left because of what you said. And I agreed to come up to see you and to tell you …" Sasuke started to cry over the video. "That I love you! I love you more than you'll ever know. More than my life! I'd give it up for you… even know! Please take back what you said!! I miss my best friend! And so does everyone else…" Sasuke then turned of the camera and then nothing.

Naruto couldn't help but to cry also. He then figured what he hadn't known yet, He ran up stairs and went to Iruka. "Iruka! I need your visa!" Iruka looked up at him. "Why?" He asked. Naruto smiled. "Because, I love Sasuke! I need to see him!" Iruka smiled. "Okay…" He took it out and gave it to Naruto. Naruto took it graciously and kissed Iruka on the cheek. "Thanks!" And then he booked out the door.

**Yaoi-chan: Holy shit was that ever long! It's four pages on this! I like this one though! I hope you all did too! I've wanted to do this chapter for a while now. But now the big question is: what'll happen next? R&R is your friend! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaoi-chan!:** Hello my wonderful readers! I would like to continue on! hears random boos STFU JAMES!! --little bro… Any who! I hope this chapter is as well written as what I submitted last night… 7/13/08... Anyway, Plz enjoy as I continue more boos sighs Here you go… I m seriously not causing the screw ups on this story, also! My computer is a douche bag…Please ignore any errors that this may have. Other wise…ENJOY! lil' bro says "its opposite day!"

**Sasuke- **You really need to get rid of your brother…like me!

**Yaoi-chan- **an idea for another day… thanks Sasuke-chan!

**Sasuke- **bows and blushes

**Chapter Three**

Naruto drove down to Bloomington, Minnesota, parked his car on a ramp and ran toward the airport. He bought a one way trip and went threw the security and then on the plane. His phone and keys in his pocket, his laptop on his lap, he looked out the window as they elevated to great heights, thinking, 'I'm coming…'

An old woman sat by him and smiled. "Well, hello there." Naruto smiled. "Hello." She turned to him. "Are you going to Japan as well?" Naruto nodded. "I'm going to see my grandson, Sasori. You?" Naruto sighed. "The love of my life." she smiled. "Ah, young love. How sweet? Who's the lucky girl?" Naruto shook his head. "Boy. He's been my best friend since… well as long as I can remember…" The old woman smiled. "My grandson has a male lover as well. Cute couple really. He's in his twenties, while Sasori is in his late thirties." The two talked until she fell asleep. When she did, Naruto, opened his laptop and listened to some music and drawing something on paint.

He couldn't wait to see Sasuke and tell him how he wanted Sasuke now and how he was sorry. But he knew it wouldn't be that simple. Just hours before, he'd seen what Sasuke had been trying to tell him about Sakura. And once he thought about it, actually thought about it, he never loved Sakura at all. Just a substitute for Sasuke, he assumed now. He and Sakura were now over. Done. Single. And Naruto couldn't be happier. He then fell asleep.

--flashback--

"Naruto!" He'd heard a voice behind him at the Baxter mall. He and Sakura turned around to see Lee coming up to him. Naruto smiled. "Hey! What's up?" He asked. Sakura glared at him. "You didn't show at lunch today… why?" Naruto shrugged. "Wasn't hungry, Lee. Sorry, I should a called. I'm sorry-"

"He doesn't need other plans with you dumb asses! He has me and I'm enough for him!" Naruto glared at Sakura and let go of her hand. "Uh… no! I just liked you for a lay or two… as Sasuke said…" He looked at Lee. "Have I been…?" Lee nodded. He took one more look at Sakura and walked away with Lee. Naruto saw Sakura smile to herself. She knew Sasuke had left and she had help cause their fight back at the cabin. Naruto put Sasuke behind him and let Lee tell him that he was a jerk to everyone.

--end flashback--

Naruto woke up to an automated voice say, "We are now landing in Tokyo, Japan. Please keep you seatbelt fastened until we land. Thank you for flying with us on Northwest Airlines." Naruto packed up his laptop and woke the old woman up. They fully landed about five minutes after the short intermission and Naruto quickly dashed out of the plane. He walked out into the waiting area and, for some reason, saw a sign that said, "UZUMAKI NARUTO" on it, with Itachi holding it! Naruto ran to him and said, "Ita-chan! What's going on?"

"Iruka had called and said you'd be coming. You're lucky Sasuke is at his boyfriend's house and not here to claw your eyes out and cause a scene!" Naruto suddenly was thankful for that. "Does he know?" He asked, while they ran toward Itachi's car. "No. It's a surprise, right?" Naruto nodded. They got into his car and Itachi sped off. Naruto clung to the seat as Itachi went waaaaay over the speed limit. "Can't you slow down?! Why are you rushing?!" Naruto yelled. Itachi smiled. "Oops… sorry, Koi!" And he slammed on the breaks. Naruto screeched.

Itachi started to laugh. "We're here, anyway." Naruto wobbled out of the car. "I think I'm gonna be sick." He groaned. Itachi laughed as he grabbed Naruto's arm and took him inside the building. They went up a flight of stairs and to the apartment that Itachi, Kisame, and Sasuke lived.

Naruto set his laptop down on the couch. Itachi sighed, "Unfortunately, you'll have to sleep on the couch, on a count of such short notice." Naruto nodded. Itachi sighed. "It's also just us for a while. Kisame is out at work 'til nine tonight and Sasuke might not be back 'til morning." Naruto sighed. "That's fine, I guess." Itachi hugged Naruto.

"I'm glad you came. Sasuke was bawling when we got home. You really hurt him, you know?" Naruto nodded. He looked down at Itachi. Were all Uchihas this short, or was it their Japanese background? Naruto had a tear in his eye. "I really didn't mean to. You understand where I was coming from, right?" Itachi nodded. "You were tired and stressed. I can understand, but Sasuke is suffering from your words. You two have to work it out." Itachi then walked into the kitchen. Naruto sighed and sat on the couch.

It was about an hour later that someone came through the door and into the apartment. "Itachi! I'm back." A familiar voice sounded in the room. "Itachi. I'm home." The person said blankly. Naruto could hear the person's bare feet slap the ground, stop, and turn on the tatami floor. "Uh… Deidara-chan… please?" Naruto turned to face Sasuke. "Well I don't know whom this Deidara person is. But…wrong." Sasuke was shocked as hell to find Naruto on his couch. He blushed and was speechless as his mouth hung open. Naruto reached up to close it but Sasuke slapped it away, his face turned a darker shade of red and his hair whipping to the left as he did that.

Naruto stood and walked toward Sasuke. "Well, hello to you too, Sasuke-cha-" Sasuke interrupted. "DON'T YOU SAY MY NAME!" Naruto brought his hands up in surrender. "Sorry." Sasuke ran his hand through his hair. "Why are you even here?!" Sasuke asked. Itachi grabbed his keys and smiled. "I'ma going to leave you two alone for a while. Night!" Then he left.

Sasuke stepped back. "Leave! Now!" Naruto stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke tried to break free as Naruto tightened his grip. "Let me go!" Sasuke blushed. Naruto's face turned stern. "Not until you say it to my face!" Sasuke glowered at him. "Say what?!" He yelled. "That you love me! I know you do, okay?! I saw that stupid video you made! I know you love me! I love you as much! Got that?!" Sasuke stopped wiggling in Naruto's arms.

"You…I…we?…How can you …say that? You are with Sakura. I'm with my boyfriend. It's not possible now…" Naruto looked at Sasuke, caringly. "I'm not with her anymore. I saw how she hurt all of you. I'm not letting that happen on my time." Sasuke looked up at Naruto. "I love you Naruto. More than I can say. But we can't be together." Naruto nodded. "I know. Your boyfriend. I understa-"

"No! Listen to me. He's controlling. I hate him with all my life. But that's not the point I was forced…" Naruto assumed the worst. "What'd he do to you?! I'll kill him if he ever hurt you in any way!" Sasuke put a finger on Naruto's mouth. "No, Naru-koi! Listen to me. We can't be together, because… I'm engaged to him…" Sasuke said showing him a slim, white gold engagement ring. Naruto let him go.

"O-Oh. I didn't know." He whispered. Sasuke looked away. "He proposed when I got home. I accepted because I was afraid what would happen if I said no. I'm so sorry Naruto. It's risky for you to even be here." Naruto nodded. Poor Sasuke. He caused him to come home and get engaged to some creep. Naruto walked toward Sasuke and hugged him. Sasuke cried against Naruto's chest. "Can't Kisame set him straight? He's a big guy." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck. "We can't have him go to jail again. We need him as well!" Naruto nodded at that. "Could I take him out?" Sasuke shrugged. "If you want me bloody and broken on some street go for it!"

Naruto cringed at the image of Sasuke battered. "You can flee to my house. I can stay and take him. He sounds like a puss." Sasuke looked up at him. "NO! He'll hurt you! I can't have that!" Naruto then spat back, "Then report him to the police! God Sasuke! It's not that hard!" Sasuke buried his face back into Naruto's chest. "Why do you even put up with him, Sasuke?" Naruto said, lovingly. "He hurts you! Why didn't you tell me before?" Sasuke mumbled, "'Cause you were too busy to care about me." Naruto sighed. "That's not an excuse! I listened to your opinion on me! What makes you think I wouldn't listen to you?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It never occurred to me to tell you my private life! I didn't worry about it because I don't want to get hurt." Naruto picked up Sasuke and sat on the chair. "You just say the word and I'll turn this guy bloody!" Sasuke shook his head. "Please don't meddle into my life, Naruto…"

"It's not meddling! I love you and want to help!"

"Your love won't help here!"

"I can make it try, cant I?!"

Sasuke had nothing to say to that. All he could do was lean back against Naruto. Naruto rubbed Sasuke's neck with one hand and touched a run away tear from Sasuke's face with the other. "What do you want me to do, Sasuke?" Sasuke looked up at him. "I want you to leave tomorrow. Not because I want you to, but. Suigetsu will find out sooner or later and assume the wrong things. I don't want that!"

Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek and agreed.

**Yaoi-chan- Tense, no? I like this chapter too! R&R please! **


End file.
